


Parking Lot

by way1203



Category: The Purge (2013)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think it all started in the parking lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Lot

His eyebrows rose, "No panties? You've been naughty."

She moaned at the feeling of his hand beneath her skirt. He plunged his index and middle fingers into her. Her green eyes grew wide and met his blues.

"How naughty have I been?" She leaned into him.

"So naughty," he placed his lips against her neck. "You purged tonight, and it turns out you did it all without a stitch of cloth to cover your cunt."

She pouted, "No panties is naughty?"

"Very...very naughty."

He lifted her shirt. Their lips touched. In one swift motion, he sat her on the kitchen table. She eagerly ran her hands up his chest, her fingers curling around the plaid fabric of his shirt. She quickly undid buttons. His shirt fell to the floor along with her bra.

"You're so gorgeous, do you know that?"

He flicked his tongue out to tease her nipples. His free hand slid up her thigh and pushed her skirt around her hips, all the while pumping his fingers in and out of her body.

"Do you want me?"

She gasped, "Yes..."

She was growing close to coming if he carried on, and he didn't want to give her that satisfaction. In a swift motion, he unzipped his pants and entered her.

"Yes!" She squealed.

No. That wasn't satisfying enough for him. He pulled out, placed her feet on the ground, and pushed the middle of her back. Like a rag doll, she bent her over at the waist, her bare breasts against the table before her. He spread her legs apart.

"No panties," he tsked. "It's like you want to be known as the Purge Night Whore. Is that what you want?"

He pushed forward. She cried out. The feel of his length inside her was too much. Her knees began to buckle. He held her hips, steadying her body so he could pound into her relentlessly. This wasn't about her pleasure, it was about his. He knew deep inside that thrusting into her wetness this roughly wouldn't satisfy her in the long run, and he didn't care. He needed her rough. He needed her fast. He needed her now.

"I asked you a question?" He pulled her hair. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

To think this all started in the parking lot.

* * *

_She was struggling with her bags, her car door, and her keys. He saw and opened the door for her. She smiled at him, grateful when he placed the bags in the trunk. She recognized him. He lived the next street over. She remembered how he killed on Purge nights and, honestly, it turned her on. Maybe he'd let her join them._

_He shut the trunk. "There you go, young miss."_

_"Oh, thanks!" She smiled._

_"With all due respect, you should probably head for lockdown, young miss. The Purge is going to start in about an hour."_

_"I'm on my way, actually. I was getting some groceries for tonight."_

_"Something fun planned?"_

_"Nope, just a quiet night alone."_

_"Oh no," he shook his head. "That won't do. A lovely Purge night wasted being alone? No, no. Come over to my place."_

_She gaped, "Umm, we just met. I really don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Well, here's my address in case you change your mind. Some friends and I are having a party. You're welcome to come. Nothing special. Just a small get together to celebrate our New Founding Fathers."_

_"Thank you," she got into her car and started it._

_He waved, "I'll see you tonight then."_

* * *

How he knew she'd show up was beyond her. But she did. And it wasn't until she was standing outside his door and felt the air beneath her skirt that she realized the terrible mistake she made. Now that she was in this position, after spending the night hunting with his friends, did she realize it wasn't a terrible mistake. It was a damn good one.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" He stopped pounding. "You wanted this from the moment we met, didn't you?"

"Yes!" she cried. Her fingernails raked across the table as she looked for something to hold on to. He continued his rapid pace. He loved watching her writhe beneath him.

"How many other strangers have you fucked on Purge night? Huh? Are there any other hunt leaders that you've opened your legs to?"

"No!"

"No?" He brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. "Just me?"

"Just you!"

"But you're naughty girl, huh?"

She moaned loudly. She was starting to lose control. He raised his hand and smacked it against the skin of her bottom.

"I asked you a question, pet. Are you a naughty girl?"

"Yes!"

He smirked. She turned her head to the side. He took her chin, forcefully kissing her. She kissed back between moans. His hips pushed forward one final time. She cried out. He tossed his head back and spilled into her. Once they had fallen from their highs, he kissed her forehead and pulled out of her.

"Want to do this again next year?" she asked.

"Next year?" He rolled her onto her back. "Honey, I'm not done with you this year."


End file.
